The present invention relates to water level indicators and relates more particularly to a water level indicator for use in automatically indicating the current water level in a cesspit.
Conventionally, drainage or sewage from the cesspits of a ship was generally directly discharged into rivers, lakes or the sea, causing environmental pollution. This has been prohibited in most countries in the world. Now, movable cesspits are commonly used in vessels so that they can be conveniently removed and cleaned when they have been filled. However, a movable cesspit must be regularly opened and checked to determine if it still has empty space for receiving sewage. It is not sanitary to frequently open a movable cesspit to determine the liquid level therein.